


Late

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Soft Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: “Once all of this is over, we'll be together again, I promise.”





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr!

“Once all of this is over, we'll be together again, I promise.” Ulaz’s voice was soft, barely audible in spite of the silence that permeated their surroundings. Central Command was lifeless in the dead of night—but it was the only time they could meet away from prying eyes.

Thace said nothing at first, his ears flicking uneasily against the sides of his head as his gaze dropped to the floor. “I just hope that’s sooner, rather than later…”

Ulaz hoped so too… wordlessly, he dipped his head to nudge his nose against Thace’s temple, letting out a soft, comforting purr. When Thace responded in kind, pressing back against the touch, Ulaz allowed himself to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
